


A Fantastic Holiday Tale

by alexcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sue wants everyone to be happy!





	A Fantastic Holiday Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acalmingcupoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acalmingcupoftea/gifts).



> The recipient asked for something Reed/Sue centric.

_December 15_

Everyone knew that Ben Grimm had hated the holidays ever since he’d been turned into a rock man in the accident that left him and his three friends with superpowers, though Ben said he was damned if he understood how a rock man was ‘super’ in any way. Maybe they should call him ‘The Grump’ instead of ‘the Thing’. 

Sue Storm wanted to remedy that. She was so happy, married to Reed, that she wanted everyone else to be happy, too. Especially at holiday time. To that end, she was planning a huge Christmas party for all their friends.

She hadn’t told Reed about the party yet. It didn’t do to tell him things too early because he’d get caught up in some scientific thing and totally forget about it. Better to just tell him once on the day before and then again when it was time to get ready for the party. 

She hadn’t told Johnny either. He’d either make a spectacle of it or turn it into something naughty. He’d surely make it all about himself. Her pretty brother was a horndog and no end of trouble. She smiled to herself. She surely did love him, though. 

She decided to have the party right here in the Baxter Building and maybe make it a block party for the whole neighborhood, maybe sow a little goodwill while having lots of fun. She had made a list of things to do, gifts to buy, food, decorations, everything. 

_December 23_

Everything was going well. Perfect, actually! 

The party was set for Christmas Eve, tomorrow, in fact. There would be dinner, dancing, gifts, and even Santa! 

Sue was so excited!!! It was time to tell Reed. 

Reed was in the lab, sitting at a computer, which he quickly switched off as Sue walked into the room. She pretended not to notice. “What are you working on, Reed?” She kissed him, a quick peck on the lips.

“Calculations for a solar eclipse in 2090.” 

“Seems a little far off. I came by to tell you about our Christmas plans.” 

He looked odd for a second. “Oh? I thought we were just hanging here, with Johnny, Ben and Alicia. Johnny even said he has a surprise.”

Sue raised an eyebrow. She’d kill Johnny if he’d told Reed! 

“Oh, really? Any hint what it is?”

“I think maybe he has a new girlfriend.” 

“Well, that’s no surprise! He always has a new girlfriend.” 

“I need to go Christmas shopping. I thought I had more time,” Reed said, still acting a little odd. He never shopped. He usually never even thought of such things. He really was a wonderful man, just absent-minded about non-science things and a little socially awkward. Well, a lot socially awkward. He was so handsome that people thought he was being clever or joking, but he really was just a big ol’ nerd.

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Reed. We’re having a party here. I’ve invited all our friends and the people in the building and neighborhood.” 

Reed looked horrified, then almost managed to cover the look. “I, uh, do we have to? You know I don’t like parties.”

Reed wasn’t much of a people person, true, but he’d never claimed not to like parties. Had he? 

“You have to come anyway. It’s to make Ben feel better. To make us all feel better. We all deserve a fun evening.”

Reed still wouldn’t look her in the eye. He wasn’t usually so evasive. “I promise you’ll have a good time. Santa is even coming.” 

“Are you sure you want to have a party? What if another villain shows up? What if we’re needed somewhere else?” he asked. 

“If it happens, we’ll go. Until then, we eat, drink and be merry! Come on, Reed. This means a lot to me.” She kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Do it for me?” She kissed his mouth. “I’ll reward you later.” 

“We’ll see. I still need to shop.”

She grinned at him. “Buying my gift?”

He didn’t answer but he was already starting at his computer again.

Sue didn’t think much more about it. She was so busy that she didn’t notice that Reed never did leave the house to go shopping. 

_December 24_

Christmas Eve was a lovely snowy day in Manhattan. Everything was going as planned: the tree was up and decorated, the caterers were setting up the tables and getting ready to serve food later. The bar was set up and ready to go. Sue had hired a small band to play dance music and Christmas songs; they were setting up their instruments on a small stage she’d rented for them in the corner. Santa had confirmed he’d be there by 8pm for photos and gifts for all the guests. 

Sue’s dress was hanging on the closet door. It was a lovely seasonal green evening off the shoulder gown tiny stars embroidered in the bodice. Reed’s black tuxedo was laid on the bed, ready for them to dress. He looked so good in a tuxedo. 

Johnny came breezing in in the afternoon, flames flying as he landed on the roof. 

“Ho, ho, ho!” he called as he carried a bag of presents to the tree. 

“So what is your surprise?” 

“Surprise? Me?” 

Sue just laughed and helped him put his gifts under the tree. 

“Have you told Reed about the party?” Johnny looked at her with an odd look. 

“Yes. He seemed awfully reluctant, but finally agreed to come,” she said. As she turned to get another gift from Johnny’s bag, she mumbled to herself, “Like he has a choice!” 

“What time will Ben and Alicia get here?” Johnny asked.

“Six, the party starts at seven and Alicia wanted some help with her dress. Do you have a date?”

Johnny shrugged. “Dunno yet. Is my tux cleaned?” Johnny actually lived with Sue and Reed though he was gone more than he was home. 

“Did you have it cleaned?” Sue looked askew at him. 

“Didn’t you?” 

She sighed. “Of course I did. You and Reed would go naked if I weren’t so organized.”

Johnny kissed her cheek. “You’re the best, sis. And I look good naked.” 

Who could be mad at that? “It’s on your bed. I even laid out your socks and underwear.”

By 6pm, Sue was satisfied that everything was perfect. It was time for her to get ready. Ben and Alicia would be here any minute, and she’d promised to help Alicia into her dress and do her makeup, not that the beautiful woman needed much enhancement. Ben was lucky to find such a great girlfriend. 

Just as she headed to her room, the doorbell rang. She hurried to open it.

“I was just thinking about you two!” she said to Alicia as they came in. Ben was carrying a bag full of gifts and Alicia’s dress. “Ben, give the gifts to Johnny and I’ll take Alicia and her dress and we’ll see you in a bit.”

“Where’s Reed?” Ben asked in what could only be described as a gravelly voice. 

“I haven’t seen him since we got up this morning. I assume he’s in his lab. Will you tell him he needs to get dressed?” Sue herded Alicia toward her dressing room, where they both could have some time to chat and get ready, too. 

*

It was time for the party. Everyone was accounted for. Well, almost everyone. Sue still hadn’t seen Reed since they got up. She spotted Ben on the other side of the room. 

“Ben, have you seen Reed? Was he ready?” 

“He wasn’t in the lab.”

Where was he? Come to think of it, his tux was still on the bed when she got ready…

She’d hunt him later. She didn’t have time right now. She grabbed Johnny and made her way to the little stage they’d set up for the band. 

“I’d like to welcome you all to our first annual Richards Storm Christmas party! For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Sue Storm Richards and this is my brother, Johnny Storm. My husband, Reed, is … somewhere. Anyway, welcome to party! There are hors d’oeuvres, the bar is open and we will be seated for dinner at eight thirty. After dinner, there will be dancing and Santa comes later, too.” 

The band began to play seasonal music as she and Johnny stepped off the stage. 

“Johnny, do you know what’s going on? Reed acted like he didn’t want to come to the party and now he’s nowhere to be found. I know he’s a bit awkward, but he’s not exactly phobic.”

“All I know is he said something about a present.” He sounded – evasive. 

“He’s shopping? Don’t lie to me. I’ve known you since you were in diapers so I know when you’re lying! ” 

He held his hands out flat in front of him. “Honestly, Sue, that’s all I know. I would tell you if I knew more.” 

The evening wore on and no Reed. He didn’t even show up for dinner. Johnny sat at her side in his place. 

Sue was busy with the guests, but she was worried about him. Finally, it was time for Santa to visit the party. He came in with a helper, someone she didn’t remember being mentioned. The helper carried a large green bag filled with gifts. 

“I need a volunteer to help me and my elf. Johnny Storm, someone said you need a few good deeds to put in your letter to Santa this year.” 

Johnny grinned and joined Santa. 

Everyone at the party got something, a personal gift, a gift card, a treat. Sue kept noticing that the elf never seemed to come close to where she was sitting, never seemed to face her. As hard as she tried, Sue couldn’t get his attention. She finally walked over and tapped the elf on the shoulder. When he turned around, it was Reed.

“What -?” she started to ask, but he put a finger over her lips and turned his attention to Santa. 

“I have one last gift. It’s for Sue.” Santa handed a pretty silver box with a large red bow to Reed the elf. He handed it to Sue. She untied the bow and opened the box. Inside were two tickets to St. Moritz. Sue loved to ski and she’d wanted to go there for their honeymoon. They’d fought an incursion of aliens instead. 

The date on the plane tickets was Christmas Eve. Today! 

“We just have time to get to the airport if we hurry.” 

Reed had already had their bags packed and loaded on the Fantasticar. Amid the cheers and well wishes of their guests, they made their way to the car and were on their way. 

Less than an hour later, sitting in First Class, Reed handed Sue a glass of champagne. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Richards. I hope we have many, many more!”

“Oh, Reed. I love you so much! Was this Johnny’s surprise too?” 

Reed nodded. 

They drank champagne and kissed. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaiden for the beta.


End file.
